


Lightsabers and Angel Blades

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An AU Love Story [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: In the ongoing series in which the Winchesters visit alternate realities, Dean, Castiel, and Sam wind up on the Millenium Falcon. Luke Skywalker helps them get closer to stopping the alternate version of Sam from destroying the multiverse.This work is part of the Destiel Promptober in which there is a different AU theme for each day in October. The AU for the day is Star Wars.





	Lightsabers and Angel Blades

Dean, Castiel, and Sam sat around the library table with books of lore surrounding them. Now that they knew how and why the alternate Sam was causing the chaos by shifting Dean through realities (Dean started calling him Chaos Sam), they wanted to look at the lore again to see if there was anything they could do to stop it. Castiel assured them it would stop when Sam ran out of the archangel grace powering his journey, but he couldn't tell them if that would be next week, next year, or next century. The other thing gnawing at them was whether it was possible to reunite Chaos Sam with his own Castiel and Dean--their loss was the reason he started the reality shifting, to begin with.

Dean muttered, "If Gabriel can't figure out how to stop him, how are we supposed to?"

Castiel responded without looking up from his book, "Because the two of you think more like Sam. You will have more insight in whatever it was that Sam did to make the reality shifts go so wrong for him."

Dean looked at Sam, "Since when were you palling up with Gabriel, anyway?"

"It wasn't me, Dean," Sam protested. "But what's so wrong with palling up with him anyway? He turned out to be decent."

Castiel sighed deeply, "It's regrettable that my iteration of Gabriel died. I miss him." Castiel looked away from the others, deep in thought.

Dean didn't admit it out loud, but he had grown fond of the slightly obnoxious archangel too. So, he just concentrated on the book. As he felt energy start to coalesce around him, he warned, "Guys, it's about to happen again." His vision faded.

When he opened his eyes, Castiel was kneeling next to him. Sam was talking earnestly to some dude in robes. And he swore he heard R2D2 chirps in the distance. Dean's jaw dropped as Han Solo walked into the room and said, "Luke, I don't care how the hell they got on the Falcon. I'm dropping them off at the next planet."

Chewbacca roared behind him in protest.

The hooded figure stepped away from Sam, and Dean could tell it was Luke Skywalker. Dean said, "Holy shit," before staring unabashedly at Han with an interested expression. Castiel gave him a warning glance.

Luke said, "The force is strong in the tall one. And I do not know what type of being the one in the coat is."

Dean thought to himself, "Great, I'm just a normal human, again."

Castiel said, "I'm an angel and they are humans. We do not want to be here. We are traveling through realities in search of a version of Sam, the tall one. If we fail in our mission, harm might come to the multiverse. My name is Castiel, and this is Dean."

Han yelled, "What the hell is he even saying? What was that?" Chewbacca roared behind Han again. Han turned to him and said, "Now don't you even start."

Castiel replied with a smile at the Wookiee, "Thank you for your support, Chewbacca."

Luke said, "I might be able to detect your twin, Sam. The two of you are causing quite a disruption in the force."

Han argued, "A disruption like the entirety of the Imperial forces coming after the Falcon again disruption? Look, we got to catch up to Leia and the rebel force. We don't' have time to waste ferrying them about."

Luke looked at Han, "Imagine if the Empire gets their hands on someone who is arguably one of the most force sensitive people that has ever existed."

Dean scoffed, "Him?" He looked at Sam up and down. "Yeah, sure he used to have psychic visions and could move things with his mind. But he hasn't done that in years, and he's no Jedi."

Sam said, "But the other Sam does know how to travel through realities. Imagine the Sith being able to spread to more than one universe."

Castiel frowned, "I would hope we would not be in the universe long enough to cause that amount of disruption. However, if you can aid us in locating Sam before we leave, it would be extremely helpful."

Dean asked suspiciously, "Who is flying the ship if you both are in here?"

"Relax, kid. It's on autopilot." The words had no more left Han's lips before an alarm sounded in the cockpit. Han and Chewbacca headed in that direction. Han shouted, "Inbound fighters. Keep them off us while I get us out of here."

Luke climbed a ladder to the weapon station. The ship started to shake and shimmy as Han was attempting to avoid the fighters, while Luke was shooting at them.

Dean looked at Sam and Castiel and said, "What the literal hell? Are we in a movieland like when Gabriel sent into TV shows or is this literally a Star Wars universe?"

Castiel replied, "It doesn't feel like a constructed reality. I believe it is an alternate universe."

Han yelled, "Buckle up, kids. Going to hit hyperdrive in 10 seconds. Prepare to make the jump to light speed."

Castiel, Sam, and Dean slid onto a couch in the passenger section. Dean thought his insides might come outside as the ship gave a lurch and a shimmer of energy passed through it."

Luke came down from the turret and went into the cockpit, "Go to Yavin 4. I believe him to be at the Temple of Exar Kun."

"Are you crazy, Luke? Because there used to be a rebel base there, there will be Imperials."

"It's the best chance for them to find him." 

Luke walked into the passenger area and sat next to Sam to talk to him. Dean headed into the cockpit and sat in the chair behind Han. Dean said cautiously, "Hello."

Han replied, "Make yourself comfortable, but don't touch anything. I'll do what Luke asked but don't cause any trouble, kid." Dean watched out the windows in amazement as the tunnel of blue clouds and lights of hyperspace went by.

Dean could hear Sam ask, "You say you can feel the force in me -- is it light or dark?"

Luke answered, "You haven't chosen a way. You haven't studied, but I feel that you that you have gone down a dark journey and arrived back into the light. You have an anchor in your brothers. They will always bring you back to the light."

"The Sam we are looking for lost that. He lost his anchors," Sam said. "He could be very dark."

Castiel said, "I don't believe that Sam. When you went dark, you did so with the best of intentions. You thought you were saving the world. You were tricked and manipulated by forces beyond your comprehension."

Luke responded, "One could argue the same was true of my father. He became a Sith Lord, but he didn’t start that way. Both the Emperor and the Jedi council tried to use him for their own means."

Sam said, "I know. Anakin trusted the wrong person who led him astray. He was fed visions that led him to make desperate decisions. That sort of happened to me, and I went dark."

Castiel argued, "I don't agree, Sam. Ruby led you to make poor decisions is true; however, you thought you were saving the world. When pushed into a corner, you were able to contain Lucifer and sacrificed yourself to save everyone. You are inherently good. When Lucifer tempted you a second time, you said no."

Dean frowned. He remembered the scene in Star Wars where Vader threw the Emperor into the conduit. No way was he going to compare Sam to Anakin. He also wasn't going to tell Luke's Vader's fate. He didn't want to mess up Star Wars.

Han said, "We're coming out of light speed. Be prepared for anything."

As the ship slowed down and emerged into a solar system, Dean whistled at the dark blue planet below them. "Sam, Cas, come see this." Sam and Cas crowded behind Dean. Dean said, "This is the most exciting thing to ever happen to me."

Sam snorted, "Even better than Scooby Doo?"

Castiel gave them both a sour glance. Dean corrected himself, "Third most exciting thing after Scooby and meeting Cas."

Sam smirked, "You are so whipped."

Luke said, "I still feel his presence. Land near the temple please, Han."

Dean watched in fascination as Han and Chewbacca worked the controls to bring the Falcon to a smooth landing in the jungle near a large temple. He said, "I so want to fly one of these, Sammy."

Castiel raised his eyebrow, "You are all right with putting yourself in a spaceship which has infinitely more chances to have a cataclysmic event occur than a plane which has a very small chance of crashing?"

"It's just different, Cas," Dean protested.

Castiel furrowed his brows at Dean before he simply said, "As you wish."

Han worked his way through the group to a weapons rack. "You guys know how to use blasters? There are things out there on Yavin that you don't want to get too friendly with." He handed Dean a blaster.

Dean said, "Point and shoot. How hard can it be?"

Han said dryly, "You'll need to push that switch to turn the safety off, kid."

"Right, safety off, point, and shoot," Dean replied.

When Han offered Castiel a blaster, Castiel declined, showing his angel blade. Luke looked at it interested, "That is like a physical manifestation of the force in a solid form instead of energy."

Castiel said, "It's made from my grace. It's a physical manifestation of grace that is condensed and honed for a specific angel. I can use another's blade, but it will not be as effective my own."

Han looked at Sam, "You use blasters, kid, or some sort of hokey religion and ancient weapon thing?"

Sam replied, "I got a gun and my demon blade. I'm good."

Han said, opening the doorway. "You can breathe Yavin's atmosphere. You just might get a bit light headed if you move too fast at first." Han looked at Luke worriedly, "You sure you don't what you are doing, Luke? I don't want to get on her Highness' bad side by losing you. We're supposed to be on a routine flight."

"It's fine, Han. R2 come with us. Han, please wait here with the Falcon."

Han looked like he wanted to argue but settled back on his heels. "You just come back in one piece or there will be hell to pay." He hugged Luke and stepped back.

Dean whispered to Sam, "Do you think the two of them have a thing?"

Sam responded in a hushed tone, "Like a version of Destiel? Han loves Luke's sister."

"Shuddup, Sam. I don't think they know they are siblings yet." Dean frowned.

Luke pulled out his lightsaber. The pulsing blue glow cast a light on the terrain around them. Dean and Sam followed him closely, while Castiel hung back a few yards with R2D2. Dean looked down in disgust at the marshy sludge they were walking through. He glanced back at Castiel who seemed oblivious that his dress shoes were covered in slime and the water was seeping up his pants legs. Someday, he really needed to convince Castiel to get better footwear.

Luke and Castiel paused at exactly the same moment. Both leaped in the air as a bulbous-looking creature with root-like arms emerged from the swamp. Luke sliced it deeply with his lightsaber, as Castiel stabbed it deeply with his angel blade. The creature let out a shrill noise before collapsing. Castiel looked in disgust at his angel blade and wiped it off on the creature. Luke said, "It was an angler."

Dean teased Castiel, "Looks like lightsabers beat angel blades, no cleanup."

Castiel glared at Dean, "I could clean it up with my grace, but considering we do not know what we are going to encounter next, that wouldn't be prudent."

Luke shot a look at Sam, "Do they always talk like this?"

Sam sighed, "Always."

As they approached the temple warily, Dean could make out a familiar silhouette framed in the doorway. Without hesitation, he called out in a loud voice, "Sam!"

Luke growled, "Be quiet."

The figure dressed in white turned toward the sound of Dean's voice. As he approached Dean, the other Sam looked overjoyed until he noticed Sam standing next to Dean. He faltered before asking in a surprised voice, "Dean?"

Dean answered, "Look, Sam, we got to talk."

Dean felt the crackling of energy surrounding him. "No, not now. Son of a bitch."

Castiel launched himself in the direction of the alternate Sam, as Dean's vision faded. When he woke up, he looked around in amazement. A single Sam was unconscious on the floor. Castiel was leaning against a wall, and Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise was staring at him. 

Kirk growled, "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship? Don't tell me you are an angel." He glared at Castiel who shrugged.

"I guess I should have done what presidents do and lied, Dean," Castiel said to Dean.

"Where's the other Sam?"

Castiel's face fell. "I couldn't reach him in time."

"Son of a bitch." He turned to face Kirk, "My name is Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius, I like frisky angels, and I fight monsters. I'm trying to save the multiverse. Do you want to help me?"


End file.
